


Animals

by Sorin



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Loss of Control, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorin/pseuds/Sorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is very little I don't dare do... you have barely scratched the surface."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

Rommath had very little idea of how he’d gotten himself into his current situation- pinned to the wall, arms above his head, unable to breathe or even _think_.  Halduron was pressed tightly against him, kissing him hard, demanding submission- and, damn him, getting what he wanted.  The Ranger-General practically purred as Rommath slowly relaxed, unable to fight any longer.  It was hard to admit, even to himself, that he wanted this- that he wanted it each and every time it happened- but this time was different.  This time the two were in a shadowed alcove while a banquet went on in the hall behind them, and though the chances of being discovered were slim, Rommath couldn’t help the thrill that shot through him at the risk they were taking.

Finally, Rommath tore his mouth away, turning his head to the side- and undeterred, Halduron began kissing his neck.  “Stop, Brightwing,” he gasped.  “You shame yourself-!”

“Do I?” Halduron asked, his voice dark, low, promising- and sending another thrill through him, making him tremble finely.  “That concerns me little.”  A sharp bite made Rommath gasp, made his back arch, pressing them closer together.  Halduron drew back, emerald eyes smoldering, all trace of his usual carefree smile gone and replaced.  His lips curved into a smile that was _feral._   “Tell me you don’t want it.  I dare you.”

Rommath tried to say it, tried to force the words out, but the only thing that came out was an incoherent sound as Halduron pushed his hips forward and tightened his grip on his wrists.  His head fell back against the wall again and Halduron smirked, though he said nothing, and went back to his neck.  Rommath’s breath caught and he closed his eyes tightly, praying to the Light and the Sunwell and whatever he could think of that nobody would find them- not so much because he was worried for his reputation, but because the last thing he wanted was for this to stop, despite his token protests.  Halduron was as wild and untamed as the deep wood when it came right down to it, and Rommath was finding that getting enough of him was nearly impossible.  “Surely you don’t treat Lor’themar like this,” he managed, his voice strained and near to breaking.

Halduron’s response was a dark laugh.  “Who says I don’t?” he challenged, pressing closer still, trapping Rommath against the wall with the weight of his body.  He shifted just a bit, lips brushing his ear as he spoke.  “I’ve had him right in this very spot, Grand Magister… in fact, that was _yesterday._   Maybe you want to hear about it?”  His voice was doing strange things to Rommath’s brain, that along with the heat and the intensity of all of this, and Rommath was hard-pressed not to start shaking.  “How I pushed him against the wall just as I have you now… except that he was facing away, biting his hand to keep from crying out as I took him.”  He traced the shell of Rommath’s ear with the tip of his tongue, and Rommath did shake, then.  “There is very little I don’t dare do,” he breathed, then drew back just enough to look into his eyes.  “You have barely scratched the surface.”

That was very quickly becoming obvious.  Rommath looked back at him, struggling to figure out how to draw the tattered remnants of his pride around himself, and Halduron whisked the last of it away when he lifted his hand and slowly ran his thumb over the Grand Magister’s lower lip.  It was _very obvious_ what he was implying with that, and Rommath knew the heavy blush across his cheeks and nose was giving him away just as surely as the rest of him was- and for a brief moment, he hated it fiercely… at least until he gave over again with a subtle press of Halduron’s hips.  His eyes rolled back as Halduron slipped one hand between them, expertly navigating the heavy folds of his robes and the trousers beneath to press his palm against Rommath’s straining erection.  “Damn you,” he managed, and Halduron just laughed.

“Don’t even bother trying to resist,” the Ranger-General murmured, nosing at Rommath’s cheek in a nearly affectionate gesture- something else to knock him off-balance.  “Your body betrays you… it always has- it always will.”  Sharp teeth grazed against his jaw as Halduron shifted again, returning to his neck as his hand tightened into a grip that was all at once painful and euphoric.  This was certainly not about affection, nor was it about shared pleasure- it was about control, and at the moment, Rommath had absolutely none.  Halduron rubbed his thumb against the tip before stroking the length of him, and Rommath’s hips bucked forward as much as they could.  Halduron smelled wonderful, thoroughly intoxicating, and Rommath bit back a groan as that hand worked a kind of magic over him that he could only barely understand.  The friction was delicious and Rommath found himself covering his hand with his mouth, eyes squeezed shut tight, vaguely wondering how it happened that Halduron managed to get people in this position- and then he was thinking about nothing at all as he lost control.  As close as Halduron was pressed to him, he could feel the quick, staccato beat of his heart, and that simply added to the entire thing… and when it was over, when Rommath’s knees buckled and he sagged, Halduron took a step back.  He lifted his hand to his lips and licked it clean, keeping his gaze on Rommath’s- and then he turned and left, as cool and composed as Rommath usually was, as though none of this had just happened.

“Damn you,” Rommath breathed again, slowly sinking to the floor and still breathing hard, still coming down from his high… and swearing to himself that next time, _next time_ he would have control, it would be his game to lead, his shots to call.  It didn’t matter that he’d sworn that to himself after the last time, and every time before that.

Next time _would be different._

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't even think of tags for this. It's just... smut.
> 
> And I like it that way. :D


End file.
